Batman
Batman is the alias and second identity of billionaire Bruce Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Becoming the Dark Knight, he dedicated himself to protect Gotham City. Having witnessed his parents' death at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce traveled the world as an adult to train and understand the criminal mind in order to combat it. Mentored by Ra's al Ghul, Bruce later returned to Gotham and challenged the city's crime lords, employing unusual weapons and tactics as a mysterious black-garbed crusader. Despite being considered an outlaw by the GCPD, Batman defeated Carmine Falcone and The Scarecrow, and later battled against Ra's al Ghul and his plan to have Gotham tear itself apart through fear. In continuing to shut down Gotham's organized crime, Batman encountered and defeated the most fearsome of his adversaries, the Joker, while losing his love interest Rachel Dawes in the process. His defeat of Harvey "Two-Face" Dent resulted in Batman going into hiding and taking the fall for Two-Face's crimes in order to maintain Dent's status as Gotham's "White Knight". As a result, Batman became a fugitive and Bruce turned into a recluse, not just as Batman but he also ended contact with associates such as Lucius Fox. Eight years later, Batman returned to fight the mercenary Bane while entrusting his business and intimacy to Miranda Tate, not knowing that she was actually Talia, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. After gaining the strength to escape imprisonment, Batman returned to defeat Bane and save Gotham from Talia completing her father's work. Faking his death, Bruce passed on his legacy to John Blake and left Gotham to start a relationship with Selina Kyle. Personality Bruce Wayne is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture) but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work, Bruce has displayed a sense of humor around his butler Alfred and a romantic side around his love-interest Rachel and other love interests, such as Miranda Tate and Selina Kyle. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals, he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Perhaps Bruce's strongest characteristic is his strong moral code to never kill, believing all men deserve a trial and to do so makes him no better than his enemies, because of this he was been noted by the Joker as being "incorruptible". Although he did let Ra's al Ghul die, coldly saying "I won't kill you, but I don't have to save you", he has shown compassion for his enemies, such as when he saved his employee Mr. Reese from getting killed, who was just about to sell him out by telling the public he was Batman. Bruce Wayne has also shown himself to have a good deal of faith in people as evidenced in The Dark Knight when he was confident that the people on the ferries wouldn't blow each other up (which they didn't), which is contrast to the Joker believing people to be just as bad as him when under enough pressure. To the public, Bruce Wayne takes on the facade of an irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, while as Batman he reveals his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals he stands against, believing theatricality to help him seem more than a man, but a symbol. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal is to bring order and justice to Gotham city, as opposed to the Joker who's ultimate goal is to bring chaos and anarchy. Abilities Batman is a highly skilled martial artist having been trained by the League of Shadows and Ra's al Ghul personally in ninjutsu and other martial arts, Batman has achieved such feats as single handedly subduing a swat team and taking out a group of the league of shadows ninjas with minimal injury; even before his training with Ra's al Ghul. Bruce Wayne was able to fight an entire gang of convicts in a prison brawl with the guards locking him in solitary for the other inmates "protection". Batman is also highly intelligent, being a brilliant detective (known by some as "the world's greatest detective"), and an expert planner. He has proven himself exceptionally good at stealth being able to disappear in the middle of people's sentences and sneaking up on others unexpectedly. With his vast wealth and company Batman has access to some of the world's greatest equipment and technology to improve his performance. Relying on intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, and intimidation in his war on crime, Batman is a force greatly feared by Gotham's underworld. Bases of Operation and Residences Batcave The Batcave was Batman's base of operations. It was a cave beneath Wayne Manor. It was first used in Batman Begins, in which it barely had any equipment. After Wayne Manor was rebuilt in The Dark Knight Rises, the Batcave was refurbished with a master computer, weapon and suit storage and a landing/parking area for vehicles. Wayne Manor Wayne Manor was Bruce Wayne's home as a child. It was destroyed by Ra's al Ghul at the end of Batman Begins, but it was later rebuilt and shown in The Dark Knight Rises. Penthouse When Wayne Manor was destroyed, Bruce moved into a penthouse in the city. This was where the Joker first searched for Harvey Dent and, according to Alfred, Bruce doesn't sleep in the Penthouse much. He hosted a fundraiser for Harvey at his penthouse, which was interuppted by the arrival of the Joker. Warehouse/Bat-Bunker After Wayne Manor was destroyed, the Batcave cannot be used so Batman moves his operations to the Warehouse. It is also called the Bat-Bunker. It is in a secret underground Wayne Enterprises area full of containers. In a red container, Alfred goes down to find the Warehouse. It is long and wide. It contains a master computer, suit storage, server racks, weapon and gadget storages and parking areas for the Tumbler/Bat-pod. Trivia *Batman will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Batman Begins. *Batman will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution and their friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Batman Begins. *Batman will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lego Movie. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Tragic Characters